


One Thousand Cranes

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Internal Monologue, POV Rose, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor being bored is sad in a way. Sometimes it can be dangerous. But right then, it was a turn-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer 2011 _Then There's Us_ ficathon (challenge 82) on livejournal. Picture and word prompts by bloose09:  
>  _Striptease_

 

 

 

 

** One Thousand Cranes **

 

 

The Doctor was pretty bored. I know him well enough now that I can tell.

 

The TARDIS needed a part that we could get only on the third satellite of Jane and only in the morning, Jack was off somewhere trying to seduce something, there weren't any old episodes of _East Enders_ to sit the Doctor down in front of that I hadn't already done the night before, and the milk was past date so a cuppa was out of the question.

 

The Doctor being bored is kind of sad in a way. Think of that fantastic genius brain filled with all that knowledge and nothing to turn it on.

 

Sometimes the Doctor being bored can be downright dangerous.

 

But right then, it was a turn-on.

 

The Doctor was sprawled in his leather chair, and his brain had bored his body into chilling out or whatever came closest to it in a bloke like the Doctor who always has to keep himself moving. He'd worked off his boots and socks (his feet look like a human's, only nicer) His jumper had been stretched out in his sprawl and his jacket was wide open, so I was getting a good view of the Doctor's throat and some of his shoulder too. Oh yeah, a very good view. Jack had once joked that someone should put a sign saying _Come n' get it!_ on the Doctor’s bum. Me, I think that sign belongs on his throat at least as much.

 

The bottom of his jumper had ridden up, too (gotta love a good sprawl!), so he was showing some skin—and just enough of the narrow little trail of hair so's I knew it was heading exactly where my lips and tongue wanted to be.

 

I made my eyes behave before my mouth could do something stupid.

 

The Doctor's eyes were open, but it was as if those two powerful blue torches of probing, burning attention had had their off-switch engaged. He was right in front of me, yeah, but he wasn't. Sad.

 

Hot.

 

And dangerous.

 

'Oi, Doctor', I said to him, 'I'll read to you. Pick out a book; it’ll give us both something to do.'

 

'Fantastic idea, Rose Tyler,' he said back. He reached over the chair and pulled a book out of a stack. (Books are everywhere on the TARDIS. He loves to read, the Doctor, and he agrees with James T. Kirk that nothing beats the feel and smell of aging paper, printer's ink, and binding glue.)

 

I checked out the book and giggled. 'Origami! Why d'you have a book on origami?'

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'I have books on everything, Rose Tyler. Origami is something good for you t’learn. It's an art, and folding paper into complex shapes teaches your brain how to look ahead to something it wants to have, an' picture an' plan just how you're gonna make that happen, how your fingers are gonna twist and mold and gentle it out of its original form into something else completely.'

 

I took an origami class last year, right before I met the Doctor actually, but that was more information than he needed to have. One of my mates had met this bloke and they both fell hard. He was Japanese and wanted a thousand cranes for good luck. She was all thumbs, but she already had the luck of six best mates who loved her enough to waste a month's worth of evenings on a bloke who was, in the end, Mister Right.

 

'So, you want to do it?' I said, and maybe batted my eyelashes at him just a little to tease him.

 

'Do what?' The Doctor wasn't all in the room with me yet, but that was ok; the part that was, was fine enough.

 

'Y'know, they say if you fold a thousand paper cranes, your wish will be granted.'

 

'That's jus' superstition, Rose Tyler.'

 

I shrugged. Far's I'm concerned, I already got most of my thousand cranes the day this crazy hot alien blew up my job and took my hand.

 

'We'll need paper,' he said, taking out some little sheets of non-psychic paper from a pocket.

 

'Thanks.' I took a couple and worked quickly. He leaned forward, and his eyes grew bright and excited, as if he was watching me doing something really important to the time lines.

 

'Here ya go, Doctor.' I held two perfect little origami cranes out to him.

 

Very gently he took them out of my hands. He looked them over and stroked them with his finger. I started imagining how it'd feel him strokin' me like that in a couple places. Yeah, ok, three.  Five.

 

'Rose Tyler!' The Doctor grinned. 'You never cease to amaze me.'

 

'That's me!' I grinned back. 'Rose Tyler, paper folder, planet saver, people redeemer, time agent babysitter, and Time Lord amazer.'

 

The Doctor caressed my cheek and looked at me that way he had that made me feel I was as important to him as he was to me. Maybe that's what decided me, ‘cause no matter how brave I am facing down evil aliens and crazed megalomaniacs, around the Doctor I'm just a plate of _blancmange_.

 

I pulled off the scarf that was holding my hair back. It was a little square piece of rainbow that the Doctor gave me on Tr'l'angralor the evening that we rode the mountain cars to the top of the planet and watched the sun set twice.

 

'Observe!' I told him with the smile I must have practiced in front of the mirror at least six thousand times since I’d met the Doctor. I smoothed out the scarf on the floor and began to fold it into the crane pattern, stopping only to adjust my poncho when it slipped down over my hands. I don't know why I let Shareen talk me into that 1960s throwback, except that the poncho was on sale and translucent and I can fix it so it drapes over my breasts in a way that's chaste but on second look not so very. The scarf made a beautiful, bright coloured crane. I was quite proud that it kept its crane shape as I rose up off the floor to hand it to the Doctor. I was even more proud of the way his eyes followed my breasts up and hovered.

 

'Want a water colour one?' I asked, putting my much-rehearsed smile to good use. My fingers were on the hem of my poncho about to pull it up, when the Doctor leaned forward, covered them with hands warmer than usual for him, and stopped me.

 

'Rose.'

 

I looked at him, and he looked at me.

 

At first, the Doctor's stare was kinda fixed and maybe a little hungry, like any bloke’s could be. We kept looking at each other, and the beautiful light bright blue of his eyes disappeared into cobalt then indigo then black—and it happened from the back forward, I swear, not the center out. It was like watching a storm roll in from far away, quick and powerful and dangerous.

 

'I’m pretty sure ya don’t have enough stuff there for makin’ one thousand cranes, Rose Tyler,' the Doctor said softly, and I could hear the storm closing in on me.

 

'Do I need one thousand?' I asked. He barely shook his head.

 

The Doctor dropped his hands to his thighs. He didn't try to cover what was obvious beneath the tight denim. I looked into his black black eyes and showed him my storm echoing in his distance.

 

I took off my poncho and tank top. The Doctor took off my bra.

 

His hands wrapped around my hips and he held me; finally my Doctor held me. He kissed my nipple as if it was something special or… sacred. He started to alternate flicking the top of his tongue over it and rolling it between his teeth, and I started to tremble. Then he sucked so hard I had to grab hold of his shoulders to keep from falling over. The Doctor laughed, but not like at something being funny. He laughed, and I swear if I hadn't already been wet that would have done it for me. He moved his attention to my other breast. I wanted to close my eyes and just let him hold me and suck and taste me, but that wouldn't be fair and besides I wanted him to want to do it again. I ran my fingers through his short fine hair and breathed over the sensitive skin behind his ear, first warm then cool. I knew how to do it; I'd practiced that too. I sucked his earlobe and nipped him. I know I was panting, and I’m pretty sure I was moaning. I pulled his head up and licked and sucked at the pulse in his neck, and then he was moaning too. That famed superior respiratory bypass he keeps bragging about? I'm sure gonna tease him for that one.

 

The Doctor slid my denims and knickers down my legs slowly then made them gone, along with my sandals. His fingers drew squiggles and circles all over my bum and my hips and thighs, and down my stomach. I'm pretty sure he was writing in Gallifreyan, and I wish I knew what it said. He slid my legs apart, but I was opening for him anyway. He pushed two fingers inside me easily, and I think the both of us groaned when they filled me all the way and his knuckles ground into my clit. I know I scratched him, and I think I bit him, as he held me and rocked his fingers inside me. I wasn't quiet, not at all. It being the Doctor I might've been embarrassed; but he wasn't being very quiet either.

 

Bad as it was to lose the feel of him, I pulled back. I got my fingers inside of his belt and tugged him to his feet. He shrugged his jacket to the floor, and I got the rest of his kit off. He's thick and hard and warm when he's aroused, and altogether gorgeous. I was hot and wet for him. He crushed me against his body—chests and stomachs and groins just like I'd imagined. Our hands were everywhere on each other, and our mouths and tongues and teeth. We were two storms converging, the Doctor and I.

 

My Doctor moved us back to his chair and held me straddling the important bits. His eyes were black and endless like space; then they were the blue I recognized, and tender. He brushed his lips over mine. 'I'm so glad I met you, Rose Tyler.'

 

I cupped my Doctor's cheek and looked into the endless blue eyes that watch over me, even in my dreams. 'Good thing I'm not going anywhere.'

 

o0o

 

'I'd be dead if it wasn't for you,' he told me, after.

 

He was still in me and around me, and it was very hard to think; but I knew the thing I needed to tell him so badly I hurt with keeping it in all this time. 'I’m alive only with you.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
